I'm sorry
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: When a member of the Volturi is sent to kill Renesmee, they accidently become friends with her. They stop hunting humans and their eyes turn gold. The Volturi, resenting their deception Aro creates an immortal child and sends it to Forks. Of course the Cullen coven decide to protect it. Will the traitor Volturi switch sides at the last minute or will they stay faithful?
1. Preface

**Hey Guys this is a one shot for now unless I get enough reviews to continue**

* * *

Preface

**Every adversary, every failure, every heartache carries with it the seed on an equal or greater benefit- Napoleon Hill**

How can I face what I've done? He saved my life and just to keep a friendship with a rare creäture I had betrayed him. I had even betrayed my brother. How could I have done this? I stood opposite them in the same field we had been in a decade ago, the difference for me was that I was on the other side. I looked different aswell, I had golden eyes.

"You can always switch back. Change sides before it is too late" my creator called. I decided then and there that I had to do right by my friend. The one who had never judged me and had allowed me into her family.

* * *

**Feel free to review, preferable if you did, try to guess who the character is.**


	2. Chapter 1- New beginnings

**Hey guys. A shout out to EmmaClowes for being my first favoriter. Also plz ignore the fact that Jane and Alec are supposed to be short  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- New Beginnings  


**Jane Volturi  
**

I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on my master but I heard my name and I was curious. Aro was talking to Caius around midnight on January the fifth, deciding who to send to Forks to do something involving the Cullen clan.  
"We should send Jane. Felix is too attached to Bella. He wouldn't do it knowing it would upset the young one" Caius hissed.  
"Jane's abilities are thwarted by Bella. As are Alec's. They would be useless if they had to defend themselves. Felix does as he is told. If it meant keeping himself alive I'm sure he would kill Isabella himself" Aro contradicted.  
"Jane has been tought how to fight by Felix and Demitri. She would be perfectly capable and she could take Alec with her" Caius snapped. I heard movement towards the doors then so I started to walk away.

"Jane!" Caius called, "Come here!" I turned around and walked towards him.  
"Yes master. What do you need?" I asked quietly. I looked down to avoid his eyes. I knew if he saw them he would see how disloyal I truly was to the Volturi.  
"How do you feel about going to Forks? We need you to capture the half-breed and bring her back here as bait" Caius commanded  
"Of course Master. When do you want me to leave?" I stated. My voice was apathetic as usual so when Aro and Caius were silent I looked up at them. Aro was glaring at Caius and Caius was smirking.  
"Right away. Take Alec with you if you feel the need" Caius said quickly. I nodded once then ran off down the hallways. I left the castle alone and ran straight to the airport in Rome, avoiding humans as much as I could. Heidi was waiting and almost as soon as I was on the plane she took off and we headed straight for Forks. I was half expecting to find the Cullens at the airport ready to rip me apart because I was coming into their territory but then I remembered hearing Aro say Alice couldn't see past the half-breed or the mutts very well and couldn't actually see them. I told Heidi I would call her when I needed her and she took off. I started to run towards the field we'd fought them in nine years ago and when I got there I was shocked to see Renesmee lying on the damp grass, staring at the dark sky.

I knew she could hear me and to be honest it frightened me that she didn't move. I couldn't smell any of the other Cullens but maybe Edward was far enough away that I couldn't smell him but he could still hear my thoughts. It also didn't help that the wind was sending my scent towards them. I walked towards Renesmee and she suddenly called,  
"Hello Jane. Why are you here? My family is in Denali." I froze and she sat up with the grace of a Vampire. She looked so immortal that if I hadn't known better I would say she was a full Vampire.  
"I was sent here by my master. I'm supposed to be taking you back to Volterra" I stated. Renesmee looked confused. She jumped to her feet and started walking towards me.  
"You say that like you're not going to. Why aren't you? I thought you wanted me dead" she said, confused. I shook my head.  
"I never wanted you dead. After I found your family innocent I wanted to go back to Volterra. But I had to do as Aro said or he would have killed me in cold blood" I explained. Renesmee smiled. It looked like a genuine smile at me too.  
"My family hates you. They all judge you because you're part of the Volturi. I'm not like that. I don't see the point in judging people. I had too much of that when I was a baby. Your not as nasty as everyone says Jane. What actually happened to you? What's the reason you got turned and joined the Volturi?" Renesmee said. She sounded honestly curious. I took a deep breath. I hated to talk about pre-rebirth but I didn't want her to hate me.

"When I was born people were a lot more superstitious. My brother and I were strong in the psychic power department. When people were cruel something bad happened to them, if they were nice something good. It wasn't until we were condemned as Witches that are abilities formed. We were sentenced to burn at the stake and Aro 'saved' us. He stopped us burning on the stake and set us burning into the Vampire transformation instead. He destroyed the entire village to stick to his own laws. All our friends, family, our parents, but he didn't exactly care. When Alec and I woke up from the transformation Aro gave us two choices. First was to go back with him to Volterra and join his guard, therefore staying alive. Or... The second was... to defy him and die. I was desperate to stay alive at this point and so was my brother. We chose to follow him back to Volterra. He gave us these cloaks and for the first decade after gaining us he didn't trust us in the slightest so when he sent us on our first mission we had to prove ourselves. Unfortunately for me, it was the destruction of an immortal child. Vasilii and his creator Sasha. From Denali" I explained. Renesmee gasped.  
"You destroyed, Sasha?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"No. That was Felix and Aro. I controlled Vasilii then killed him" I replied. She seemed a little less upset by that. I guessed she didn't really count the child as a member of the Denali clan.  
"I hated the fact that I had killed a child, but I couldn't let Aro see that weakness. That was when I entered apathy. Aro seemed pleased by how easily I did that mission so he started to trust me and didn't have so many people watching me. But every time I killed another creäture, whether it was a human or a Vampire, I resented myself and wished I'd taken the opportunity to die in the beginning. Now I'm here explaining my entire life to you for some strange reason. I'm not sure why I don't just take you back to Volterra though" I continued. Renesmee smiled sympathetically. Suddenly a giant russet wolf bolted out of the trees followed by a sandy wolf and a silver wolf. All three of them snarled at me and I stood there, unafraid and unmoving. The russet wolf stood beside Renesmee and lowered his head in front of her.

"Jake its okay. She's not here to hurt me. Or anyone, right Jane?" Renesmee assured the Wolf. She pulled herself onto his shoulders and he straightened up.  
"I'm not going to hurt her. But I can't go back to Volterra Renesmee. Not without you" I stated. Renesmee smiled at me and said,  
"Come back to my house then. If you hunt animals my parents can't object." I nodded and the wolf started to sprint off. I followed, not breathing because he reeked. Renesmee jumped off at the front door of a huge white house. The wolf ran off into the bushes and I followed Renesmee through the front door. She sat down on a couch and flicked on the wide-screen plasma. I sat down opposite her and she frowned at the cloak.  
"Do you have to wear that? If you've left the Volturi?" She asked. I shook my head and took the cloak off. Renesmee took it off me, darted over to the fireplace and threw it in there. She lit a match and threw it onto the black velvet. She ran off to the kitchen and came back with some blood in two glasses. It smelt mildly repulsive but it also set my throat alight.  
"To a new beginning" Renesmee stated, handing me a glass. I felt a genuine smile spread across my face and she held her glass up in a toast. I clinked my glass to hers and we drank it.  
"It doesn't actually taste that bad. I'm guessing this is animal blood" I said, when I was halfway through my glass. Renesmee laughed and nodded. A native american man came through the door and sat down beside Renesmee.  
"Warned Sam. As long as she doesn't kill anyone he won't kill her" he muttered then kissed Renesmee's hair. Renesmee blushed and explained,  
"Jane this is Jake. He's my fiancée. Jake this is Jane. Previous Volturi." Jake nodded at me and asked why I left. He assured me that he wasn't against the idea.

"I got tired of killing. The people I've killed have done nothing wrong except live their lives. I couldn't take it anymore. I was sent here to take Renesmee back to Volterra but I couldn't do it" I replied.

* * *

**So I hope you like Chapter 1. First ten people to review this chapter get a sneak preview of the next before I update. First 15 get shout outs in next chapter too**


End file.
